User talk:Crazywarfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 08:22, 2011 October 14 If You Want To Be An Admin, Come Here Hey, I saw your edit. If you want to be an admin and stop all the mess, come to this blog: User blog:FusionFall123/Listen Up, Members! Thanks. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 05:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Yes, please sign up for our new administration here. And please make sure you sign all talk page messages with '~~~~'. Thanks, and I look forward to working on this project with you. Sam1207 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Good to have you on board for the administration! My task is to block IPs that have offended in the past, FusionFall is deleting any vandalism we may have missed, so your task is to fix up any broken code on pages. You can now use your admin tools on the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Sam1207 14:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks. To you too, friend. To you too. Now that your an admin, be responisble. don't let any bad-guys get away ;) Now, go on and have a great edit! FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Merry Christmas, Crazy! :D : FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 04:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have some ideas for changing the wikia itself, something I can not edit, Who do I talk to about that. Thanks Landisnicholas 14:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Message Yeah, me niether unfortunately I've been a bit busy lately, I am taking a break while I sort some stuff out. I have only just fixed my PC and contributing to some other stuff. Don't worry, I'm still here to take out vandals and respond to messages. Sam1207 09:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Message Yeah, no worries. Tons of admins go inactive for a while. No sweat. We can handle it. I mean, I was an admin in another site, but I went inactive for a while. It left the wiki a little broken-uped, but it's fine now. (Too bad we had to delete it since the show was also cancelled.) Happy editing![talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 11:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) admin Hey Crazy... I'd like to become an admin, How can you help me with this process? Away I'm going to be away for a while, read the text on my User Page. Thanks! Sam1207 16:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's an Idea How about make an Infinity Blade Fan Fiction wiki? Although I bet no one will go there, that would be a great place to put your stories :P Just sayin' --Fusion 13:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) More Admins? Hi. Fusion here. Well, I see that three admins are doing their job and all, but we know not all of us can be active 24-7. We have school, work, MMO's to play, Infinity Blade 2 and 1 to play, too, and other stuff. So, here's the thing. How about more admins? Just about two more, to make it five admins. Thanks. --Fusion 13:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Mate, What do you think of the idea of adding chat to the wiki? I think it will be nice to be able to 1: see who else is on and 2: Talk aout the games with other fans. What do you think? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 02:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey hi thank u Connor tilson 09:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandals I'd start by blocking the IP addresses of the vandals. Eventually you will have blocked most of them - they would need to do some serious hacking to get around that and most of them are probably like 12 years old anyway. Sam1207 16:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spams Hm... I have seen them in the Recent Activities... I was trying to make other users from other countries to join us so that there will be like a 24-7 active users kind of thing so that once a spam is shown, a user ill see it and report it to us. Makes things faster... But sadly, I don't know where to start finding users to come and join IB wiki. I'll try to catch up to you and chat with you about this. :) --Fusion 13:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admins Hi Crazy, I would love to be an admin on this site. I was told either you or FusionFall would be best to ask about this. Thank you for the offer. Supersiris 05:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm only really an admin because I used to edit here before all of the old admins left. Unfortunately I'm not very active at all on most Wikis because I've been concentrating on my own, and I've been quite busy lately with work and gaming when I have a moment. But I'll try and free up some time in the near future to edit here some more. Also, is Fusionfall still active? Sam1207 19:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fusion's last edit was March 15th, I believe he's still in High School, so he might be busy, because I believe Now is a busy time for Finals -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admins Yeah, sure. I was inactive because I had other plans and thought that the wiki can manage itself :S Anyway, sure, I can help. We could have like a Newspaper where ther'll be updates to the wiki and to the Infinity Blade game. I'm thinking of Message Wall, too, but it's hard to use. --Fusion 15:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Newsletter Glad you like the idea. Now, if we are going to add that, what'll be the categories in it? Also, the message wall is hard for me D: --Fusion 15:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure Yeah, sure, of course. DUH. I thought of that... *whistles suspiciously* But I will start to edit on this wiki in a little bit. Maybe today... or tomorrow... or the next week :P --Fusion 16:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Clashmob Hey mate, interested on getting in a clash mob with other mods? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:My offer